The present invention relates generally to molded athletic boots such as ski boots and ice skates and is more specifically directed to a novel shell construction which permits fast closing of a molded athletic boot about the wearer's foot.
It is now well-known to manufacture athletic boots such as ski boots and ice skates from molded synthetic materials. The use of leather or other materials for ski boots has now completely disappeared and as regards ice skates and particularly hockey skates, synthetic molded shells are becoming increasingly popular due to the durability and protection afforded by the synthetic material.
One of the problems experienced with molded athletic boots is the provision of adequate closure means for closing and tightening the boot about the wearer's foot. In ski boots there is normally provided a plurality of lever-type buckles spaced along the closure flaps of the boot shell. Although such buckles are acceptable for ski boot use, they are not adaptable to ice skate shells and particularly hockey skates, primarily for safety reasons. For example, the lever of a lever-type buckle would present a dangerous implement capable of injuring another skater. Accordingly, ice skates and hockey skates having a synthetic outer shell have heretofore been constructed with eyelets and laces such as previously used in skates manufactured of leather.
One of the major drawbacks of ice skates having a molded outer shell and a lace-type closure system is that the synthetic shell is considerably more rigid than leather and requires a corresponding increase in lacing tension to tightly draw the boot closed. Skating enthusiasts and particularly amateur and professional hockey players require the skate to fit very tightly about the foot. Accordingly, with the previously used lacing system it was difficult to achieve this tightness without time-consuming and strenuous pulling forces applied to the laces. This also often leads to breakage of the laces which is an obvious undesirable aspect.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is the provision of a molded athletic boot and particularly a hockey skate which can be quickly and tightly fitted about the wearer's foot.